What Might Have Been
" |image = Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg |caption = Isabella and Phineas singing the last chorus of the song. |band = Phineas and Isabella feat. Buford |band2 = Phineas, Isabella, Laura Dickinson and Buford |album = |released = |performed = Danville |genre = Ballad, Pop |label = |runtime = 3:18 |before = "Rebel, Let's Go!" (Phineas and Buford) "Triangulation" (Isabella) "Doof 101" (Laura Dickinson) |after = TBA |video = }} " " is a duet between Phineas and Isabella in the Season 4 episode "Act Your Age". As Isabella is leaving for college, she reminisces about all the past summers she spent with Phineas, sad that he never noticed her romantic advances, and never began a relationship. Meanwhile Phineas is heading home, sad that he couldn't catch up to Isabella to tell her how he feels about her before she left. As they go off in two separate directions, they both wonder what might have been if they had gotten together. Lyrics Isabella: I wanted you to see me, But for so long, you were blind Now it's time to face tomorrow, And leave all that stuff behind Of what would our lives have been like, If you'd just given me a sign 'Cause I like you more than every other, Thing I like combined... I spent so many summers, Hoping something would begin I thought that I was over you, But here I am again... What might have been (Dialogue interruption) Phineas: I can't believe that all this time, You never said a word Although it's possible you did, And I just never heard I never even noticed, I guess I wasn't that alert But I must say that, in retrospect, You were being quite overt... And now our endless summer, Is finally coming to an end I tried to make the most of every day, But now the years just seem misspent... What might have been (Guitar solo) Isabella: I could've been your girlfriend Phineas: I could've been your fella We might've been an item... Isabella: They would've called us "Phinabella" Phineas: I would've held the door for you, I would've shared my umbrella Isabella: You could've held my hair back, When I was sick with salmonella (Other Isabellas and Buford Cupid: Sick with salmonella...) Isabella and Phineas: We could've been together, All you had to say was when And though I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my friend... What might have been What might have been. Isabella: (sighs) What might have been. Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Third song to involve Isabella's relationship with Phineas ("City of Love", "Isabella's Birthday Song"). *The fourth time Isabella sings about Phineas ("City of Love", "What'cha Doin'?'", "Isabella's Birthday Song"), and the first time Phineas sings about Isabella. *If you listen closely during the last verse, you can hear Isabella's theme music (aka the "whatcha doin'" music) playing in the background. Production Information *The song was first seen via Twitter tweets. Robert Hughes' Twitter accountDan Povenmire's Twitter account and later confirmed in a live Spreecast chat. *According to Robert Hughes, the song will feature the word "Phinabella", a popular fan term for the Phineas/Isabella pairing. Hughes' Twitter account *This song was co-written by Madison Scheckel, the daughter of Benita Scheckel, the voice of Lacie. *The name was revealed by Dan Povenmire.https://twitter.com/WWEneedtosign/status/506914554240970752Madison Scheckel who co-wrote 'What Might've Been" with us for AYA Songwriters *Robert F. Hughes *Dan Povenmire *Madison Scheckel Continuity References Category:W Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson